


Making A Deal

by WestOrEast



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Illya can't believe her luck when two other mages come to ask to work with her in the Grail War. Especially when it's these two. But she already knows just what she's planning to do with them.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin/Illaysviel von Einzbern, Illyasviel von Einzbern/Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin/Illyasviel von Einzbern
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Making A Deal

**Making A Deal**

  
Sometimes, Illya wished that the meeting room was a bit smaller so that it wouldn’t take so long for people to get to her. Shouting was just _so_ undignified. But she was a good girl and she could wait for another thirty seconds. After all, just look at the decade she had spent preparing already!  
  
Her brother and the girl stood in front of her chair. Her father’s chair, actually, and Illya _knew_ that she was dwarfed by it. But she didn’t care. She looked mature and important, sitting in it, and that was what mattered.  
  
“Hello, Rin, Shirou,” Illya said, nodding at each of them as they stood in front of her. “Whatever could it be that you want from me?”  
  
The black-haired girl scowled and stepped forward, cutting Shirou off before he could even say anything. Illya could feel her servants tensing up behind her, though they didn’t cut Rin (or bits of her) off.  
  
“We want to form an alliance,” Rin said flatly. “The three of us, against the other members of the War.”  
  
“And why should I agree to that?” Illya asked, stroking the back of her hand. “What could you the two of you bring that could possibly be better than my own dear Berserker?”  
  
“Many hands make light work,” Rin said flatly. “And having someone who can actually open a door without breaking it down with his forehead could be _something_ of an advantage, don’t you think?”  
  
Illya scowled at the implication that her Berserker was nothing more than a ravaging, raving lunatic. After all the wonderful things he had done for her, she _knew_ he was so much more than that.  
  
But still, there would be advantages to keeping her dear brother so much _closer_ to her, letting him see how much better a true member of the Von Eizenburn line was than some second-best picked up off of the street. And there was Rin as well. Letting the oh so proud and mighty scion of the line see that a mage so much more powerful than her could simply be _made_ rather than trained in a backwards, medieval fashion would be enjoyable as well.  
  
And, of course, there was the fact that just because Illya looked liked a child didn’t mean that she _was_ a child. She could very much appreciate how handsome her adopted and unmet brother was and how beautiful Rin was. Something that she had been aware of for a while and that even the _very_ skilled attentions of her handmaidens hadn’t been able to keep her mind off of.  
  
“Very well,” Illya said, smiling widely as she stared at the two of them. “So long as you put yourselves underneath my command, I’ll accept your proposal to join our forces.”  
  
“You aren’t going to make us do anything like hand our Servants over to you, are you?” Shiro asked nervously, studying Illya closely.  
  
“Why ever would I want to do that?” Illya asked with a giggle that obviously didn’t do a thing to reassure either one of them. “No, no, you two can both keep Saber and Archer. I have something different in mind, anyway.”  
  
Illya slid off of the seat and walked over to the two of them. They both looked good. Handsome and beautiful. And while Shiro was just wearing clothes, Rin’s _excellent_ fashion sense had carried through to this meeting. Illya might have to have a talk with her later, just compare and contrast.  
  
Rin and Shiro drew back to whisper to each other. Illya could only hear every other word but she didn’t try to listen in any closer. She knew that they were going to give her what she wanted in the end. What other outcome could there possibly be, really?  
  
“Fine, we’ll do it,” Shiro said, looking a bit worried as he turned around to look at Illya. “We’ll work under you to win the Grail War.”  
  
“ _Ex_ cellent,” Illya said, smiling broadly as she looked at the two of them. “Then, my very first order as your commander is for the two of you to get naked.” She looked at Rin. “You can keep your socks on, though.”  
  
“W-wait, what?” Rin spluttered, her hands going down to press at her skirt. “Get _naked_?”  
  
“Yes,” Illya said, spreading her arms to the sides as her servants came over to undress her. “You said you’d obey my orders and I’m giving you an order. Get naked.”  
  
Rin and Shiro glanced at each other and said some more things to each other. The only sentence that Illya caught in full was a promise from Rin about what would happen if Shiro looked at her, didn’t look at her or looked at Illya. Illya grinned. This was going to be _fun_ , she could tell.  
  
After a long minute, the two of them started to strip as well, slowly getting undressed and baring their bodies for Illya’s enjoyment. And she _was_ enjoying this, quite a bit. She smiled widely as she looked at them, seeing, well, everything.   
  
Everything that their hands weren’t hiding, at least. Her brother had both hands clapped over his crotch, hiding his rod. And Rin had one arm in front of her breasts and the other hiding her groin.   
  
Illya didn’t bother with that sort of thing. As her clothes were removed from her by her loyal, _skilled_ , attentive handmaidens, she posed proudly, letting the two of them look at her immature, naked body.  
  
It was obvious that Shiro _liked_ looking at his little (but not nearly as young as her body made her look) sister. He wasn’t even aware of how hard he was getting until Illya let her gaze linger on his crotch and the hard rod poking up from between his fingers.  
  
“Oh shit!” Shiro said, blushing a deep, dark red and hunching over himself and turning away. “I’m sorry!”  
  
“Oh, don’t be sorry,” Illya said, strolling over to Rin and looking the other mage up and down. Rin looked even better up close and Illya smiled as she stared. What a _beautiful_ lady. “Why, I bet that our dear Rin would be showing just as much… _excitement_ if she had a dick.”  
  
“As if I would ever want such an ugly, dangling thing swinging back and forth between my legs,” Rin scoffed, so dismissive of the suggestion that she actually waved her hand in front of her face before realizing that her boobs were put on display by that. “What kind of girl do you think I am?”  
  
“One who’s nearly naked in front of me,” Illya said, glancing down at the dark socks that Rin was still wearing and looking _fine_ in. “And one who,” Illya’s hand flashed out and slid underneath Rin’s arm, “is getting turned on by this.”  
  
Rin quickly jumped backwards but Illya had still gotten the chance to run her finger along the stiff nipple poking out from Rin’s quite lovely breasts. She glanced down as well but hadn’t been able to see anything down there that would tell her how much Rin was enjoying this. And the odds of her getting a hand down there were pretty bad, now that Rin was on her guard.  
  
But that was _just_ fine. Illya smiled and looked back at Shiro. He was staring with wide eyes at the two of them, completely ignoring the handmaidens as they collected the scattered clothing. Illya stretched and twisted a bit, putting her youthful body on clear display. Shiro made a choking sound in his throat as he stared at her, eyes wandering over her immature body.  
  
Then he was glancing at Rin again and staring for even longer. Illya grinned, reveling in the arousal and power that was flooding her body and mind.  
  
“Shiro, dear brother,” Illya said, smiling widely as she walked over to him, drawing his eyes to her flat chest and small hips once again, “why don’t you show your friend how much you appreciate her?”  
  
“Huh?” Shiro asked, blinking like Illya had slapped him in the face. “What do you mean?”  
  
Illya reached forward and tugged his hands to the side, letting his stiff cock flop outwards. It had a nice look to it. Illya had seen hard cocks before, of course. Both among other homunculi and her own Berserker. But she had never _done_ anything with them. She had just sat and watched as her servants (with both a capital and lower letter) had used them on each other. Now, for the very first time, she ran her finger up and down along an erect cock.  
  
It felt as nice as she had always expected that it would. Illya smiled again, slowly wrapping her hand around it and giving it a few firm strokes. Shiro grunted and his eyes went wide. Behind her, Illya could hear a gasp of air from Rin.  
  
“She’s as interested in this as I am, brother,” Illya said, squeezing down on the firm rod and feeling it in her hand. “Why don’t you go let her have a closer look at it?”  
  
“What kind of… pervert… do you… think…”  
  
Eventually Rin trailed off completely as she stared at Shiro’s cock. Illya grinned as she pushed Shiro forward, making _sure_ that he got closer to his friend. His girlfriend? Possibly.  
  
And just like Rin’s eyes were fixed on Shiro’s cock, Shiro’s eyes were fixed on the entirety of Rin’s body. He was staring with wide eyes as he looked at her and he was obviously loving what he saw.  
  
Illya liked looking at Rin as well, of course. The black-haired girl did have a very nice body and, probably, it was just the result of good genes and a good diet instead of being magically altered. Who wouldn’t enjoy staring at that body and thinking of the sorts of things that could be done to it?  
  
Illya already had a long list of such things to do to the other mage but that could wait for later. Right now, she just wanted the three of them to have fun like a, heh, _family_. Though given what Illya knew of most mages and their families, there would be a lot less crying and weeping when everything was done.  
  
Rin was staring back at Shiro, a bright red blush on her cheeks as she kept her hands over her body. Was she aware that they were slowly drifting downwards, showing more and more of herself off? Illya had no idea but she was enjoying the chance while it lasted. And so, obviously, was Shiro, as he stared at Rin’s naked, exposed body.  
  
Illya reached down and wrapped her hand around Shiro’s cock. It felt so _right_ and _natural_ in her hand. She started to stroke it, pumping up and down along the shaft. Shiro made a _very_ enjoyable sound at that and twitched. Illya grinned again as she reached down with her other hand and stroked his balls. The sound he made at that was also _very_ enjoyable.  
  
“I-Illya,” Shiro said, staring down at her. “This is…”  
  
“Very fun,” Illya said smoothly, glancing over at Rin. “Well, do you want some of this?”  
  
“I would never…” Whatever else Rin had been going to say was never shared as she stared at Shiro’s cock. Then her eyes glanced over at Illya’s naked, slender body. She swallowed heavily. “I suppose so.”  
  
Illya moved to the side and let Rin get in next to her. Rin took a deep breath and started to pump her hand up and down along the shaft. She was obviously having a _very_ good time as she worked, though there was still a huge blush on her cheeks as she slid her hand up and down, again and again.  
  
Shiro was panting for breath as he looked down at the two of them. Illya grinned up at him and then twisted her body to the side, so she could press right up against Rin. Rin gasped at that, looking down at Illya, up at Shiro and then off to the side. Then she did the same, pressing her larger, curvier body up against Illya’s.  
  
Illya was tempted to take Rin’s mouth against her own but decided not to. She and Shiro should get to do that with each other. Illya could be a generous mistress as her handmaidens would attest to. She would let the two of them have all sorts of fun with each other before she took her own enjoyment with them.  
  
Shiro didn’t give either of them any warning before he came. One minute, Illya was kissing her way down his shaft as Rin stroked his balls and the next he was gasping as his cock throbbed in their hands.  
  
Illya drew back a bit and just in time, too. The cum leapt out from her brother’s cock and splattered across her face. Illya gasped and giggled, listening to the outraged sounds that Rin was making as well. She glanced at the other girl, seeing the white cum spread all over her face. It was a pretty good look for her, though Illya knew of a way that it could be improved.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed Rin’s cheek. Then her tongue flicked out to collect some of the cum that was there. Illya made sure not to swallow, to just keep the semen on her tongue as she slowly collected some more of it.  
  
There was actually more cum on Illya’s face than Rin’s, so it was pretty easy for Illya to collect it all and show it all off to the two of them. She _loved_ the looks on their faces as they stared at her, seeing the cum on her tongue and on her face. Illya smirked as best as she could while still keeping her mouth open.  
  
Then she swallowed it. It tasted nice going down. _Very_ enjoyable, though some of her servants back home in Germany had semen that tasted like candy.  
  
“Well, Rin?” Illya asked, looking at the other girl. “Are you going to leave me all messy after I took care of you?”  
  
Rin blushed beet red and glanced up at Shiro. Shiro didn’t say anything and was just watching with a dopey look of excitement all over his face. Rin shifted from side to side, still quite red. Then she leaned forward and carefully and quickly ran her tongue along a string of cum that had landed on Illya’s chin.  
  
“It’s, umg, it’s salty,” Rin said, though it was hard to tell if she was complaining or not.  
  
“It tastes nice, doesn’t it?” Illya said. “And there’s still a lot more to take care of.”  
  
Rin blushed again at that and leaned in, running her hands over Illya’s flat chest as she did so. Illya returned the favor, touching Rin and making her squeak cutely as she got felt up. Her body felt so _nice_ underneath Illya’s hands. And Illya’s body was feeling nice as Rin touched her as well.  
  
Rin kept on working, licking up the cum that had been pumped all over Illya’s face. It felt nice and Illya was greatly enjoying herself as she felt Rin’s tongue moving all over her head, from chin to forehead. Even to places where there hadn’t been any semen at all.  
  
Pretty soon, all of the cum was off of Illya’s face. Rin was looking at her with wide eyes, her chest rising and falling. Was she embarrassed about all of this? Or was she very turned on from it? It was hard to say but Illya didn’t mind.  
  
She glanced at Shiro, who had been very quiet for all of this. His eyes were wide as he stared and his dick was quite hard. But Illya wasn’t quite ready to turn Rin over to him just yet. There was still some more _fun_ that she wanted to have with her.  
  
That was why Rin found herself getting pushed onto her back. She made another enjoyable sound at that, trying to cover herself up as her body was put on display, but it didn’t do any good. Illya just moved her head in between Rin’s legs and stared at her pussy.  
  
“D-don’t do that!” Rin said, trying to push Illya’s head away. “Don’t look there!”  
  
“But it’s too cute for me to look away,” Illya said, nodding happily as she stared at the wet folds that were _dripping_ with arousal. “How could anyone want to look away?”  
  
Rin didn’t say anything and Illya glanced up. Rin’s jaw was hanging open as she stared. It would probably take her a while to think of something else to say and Illya wasn’t going to give her a chance. Instead, she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out.  
  
It was very simple to run it up and down along Rin’s pussy. The sound that Rin made at that told Illya that she had _no_ more objections whatsoever. Illya grinned and did it again, using the lessons she had learned to give her newest lackey a _very_ good round of oral sex.  
  
As Illya worked, she swung her hips back and forth, presenting a cute, enticing target for Shiro. She knew that he _had_ to be looking at her, seeing her tight, virginal pussy, her pale skin, her flat curves. And she knew that Shiro had to be enjoying the view he was getting. How couldn’t he, really?  
  
 _Everyone_ was enjoying what they were doing, Illya could tell. Rin’s wet pussy couldn’t lie to her and Illya was herself enjoying tasting the arousal of Rin and seeing her squirming around on the floor. How much more would she squirm around when the time came for her to be filled up with cock? Illya couldn’t _wait_ to find out the answer to that.  
  
“It’s, oh, I,” Rin was gasping and twitching, one leg wrapping itself around Illya’s head. “How are you so good at this?”  
  
“The same way anyone gets good at anything,” Illya said with a grin, pulling back from the wet pussy a bit to stare up at her. “Lots and lots of practice.”  
  
That keen insight delivered, Illya went back to eating Rin out, running her tongue back and forth along the sopping wet folds and poking in between them. From time to time, she went up to Rin’s clit and paid some attention to that. She always got a _very_ enjoyable result whenever she pressed her tongue against that. The way that Rin would squirm and moan was sweet beyond words.  
  
Rin had completely given up on anything _resembling_ trying to stop Illya. She was entirely content to let Illya do whatever it was that she wanted with the other girl. And there was so _much_ more that Illya was going to do with these two.  
  
It was very obvious that Rin was getting close to her orgasm. The way that she was squeaking and moaning as she rocked back and forth could only mean one thing. One very enjoyable thing. Illya kept up the hard work, getting into the groove as she felt the arousal leaking out of her as well. And Shiro, of course, had a hard cock that Illya kept on expecting to feel pressing up against her.  
  
In which case she would have to stop him, of course. Illya _was_ going to get fucked by her brother, there was no question there. But not quite yet. Not until everything had fallen into place and had went the way that _Illya_ wanted it to.  
  
“I’m, I can’t believe I’m going to orgasm from getting-oh!”  
  
Rin gasped loudly as Illya flicked her clit with her tongue. The sound that she made, the motions that she made, it was all so _sweet_. Illya smiled widely as she watched Rin get right to the edge of orgasm.  
  
And then Illya took her the rest of the way, carrying Rin over the edge into an orgasm. It was _wonderful_ to watch, especially from Illya’s point of view. She was able to get a perfect look at the quivering, twitching pussy as Rin loudly gasped, thrashing around as plenty of arousal leaked out of her. What an _amazing_ sight, really, truly, amazing. Illya was glad that she had gotten to see it.  
  
Rin was left panting on the floor, her chest rising and falling as she fought for air. It was another enjoyable sight. The expression on her face, especially, just couldn’t be beat. The look of wide-eyed amazement as she stared upwards was beautiful to behold.  
  
Illya rose to her feet and stretched, putting her naked, youthful body on display and letting both of them get a good, long look at what it was that they were seeing. And she could tell how much both of them were enjoying that. She grinned as Rin shakily rose to her feet, obviously unsteady and needing support to stay upright.  
  
“Wasn’t that wonderful, Rin?” Illya asked.  
  
“It was… I’ve never felt anything like it,” Rin admitted, reaching down to rub at her pussy and shivering. “My-,” she quickly shut herself up.  
  
Illya knew what she had been about to say anyway and smiled. Oh, what a lovely, lovely day. And there were still ways that it could get even better. She turned to look at Shiro. He had a pretty desperate expression on his face, like he couldn’t believe what was happening and wanted, well, all sorts of things, really.  
  
“I’m certain that you’re a virgin,” Illya said, stepping behind Shiro and giving him a push forwards. “And I’m sure that Rin is, too. Just like me. So why don’t we all have a good time together?”  
  
“I’m, uh, I,” Shiro stammered.  
  
It was impossible to tell what he might be trying to say and Rin didn’t waste much time trying to piece it all together. Instead, she just smiled as she watched Rin take a deep breath and reach out to Shiro.  
  
The two of them embraced and it was actually pretty cute to see them holding onto each other. Illya smiled as she stared, watching the two of them holding onto each other and looking into each other’s eyes before glancing away. So _very_ cute.  
  
Then the two of them kissed. It was a very tentative gesture, so small that it could barely be said to have happened at all. But they still kissed and Illya _liked_ watching them kiss. She ran her hand over her small, flat chest and her other over her thighs. Both felt _very_ good and Illya shivered, enjoying the sensations that were tingling inside of her as she stared.  
  
Rin had her hands on Shiro’s shoulders, holding him tight to her. Illya moved around to get a better view and to keep on masturbating. She licked her lips as she stared, seeing everything that the two of them were doing to each other. And not doing it nearly fast enough for Illya’s tastes but she _could_ wait, at least for a little while longer.  
  
Shiro was making some moves of his own, slowly raising his hands and resting them on Rin’s sides. That was good to see and Illya wanted to see him touching his friend’s boobs. They were quite nice breasts, as well, and Illya was sure that all three of them would enjoy Shiro playing with them.  
  
“Does it have to be so big and hard?” Rin asked in a quiet voice that Illya still clearly heard. “It’s like it’s a spear, jabbing against my stomach.”  
  
“Sorry, Rin, but, um, there’s only one way for it to go down,” Shiro said, sounding _very_ embarrassed but not pulling away at all. “Um, do you mind?”  
  
“I suppose not,” Rin said huffily. “But you’re going to have to get me nice and warmed up first, okay?”  
  
Shiro nodded but even Illya could tell that he wasn’t sure what he should do. Rin solved _that_ problem by grabbing his hands and lifting them up to her boobs. Shiro made a delighted sound at that and Illya could _see_ how his hands were flexing.  
  
Illya’s hands were on her own breasts. Or at least her chest. She softly rubbed back and forth against what little there was there, feeling the tingles spreading through her body and making her gasp as she touched herself. It felt _very_ nice and she shivered from head to toe.  
  
Down below, her pussy was getting wet as well, beads of moisture forming inside of her. They weren’t spilling down her legs yet but they would if she kept on doing this. And Illya couldn’t think of any reason for her to _stop_ doing this, either. Not when she was feeling so good and tingly all over inside of her body.  
  
As Shiro ran his hands over Rin’s body (or at least her breasts), Rin was touching Shiro’s body. And she was obviously having a good time, though the blush on her cheeks was still bright and obvious. It was pretty cute on her and Illya wondered how many other people had ever gotten to see her looking like this.  
  
Illya walked over to join them, now that they were turned on enough to not object to her being there. She smiled up at them and ran a hand along both of their backs. They looked down at her and Illya could see the mingled guilt and lust in their eyes as they stared at her small, flat body. She smiled up at them.  
  
“Fuck her, Shiro,” Illya said, looking Rin dead in the eyes. “Fuck her hard.”  
  
“I,” Shiro said, taking a deep breath before shaking himself. “Yeah, yeah, I will.”  
  
“Just do a good job of it, understand?” Rin demanded, though the lust in her voice cut off any possible harshness at the knees. “I have high standards, you know!”  
  
Illya nodded. She did as well, that was why her handmaidens practiced on each other so much. And because she enjoyed watching them, of course.  
  
Rin was slowly borne down to a pile of cushions that had been set up for just such an event. Illya knelt down next to her, eyes gleaming as she watched the tall girl laying down on her back, staring up at Shiro. Her eyes kept on flickering between Shiro’s eyes and his hard rod. Shiro kept on looking at Rin’s entire body. And Illya was looking at them both and enjoying every single second of it.  
  
Rin slowly spread her legs apart, showing off her neatly trimmed pussy. It had a very nice look to it and Illya nodded in satisfaction. She slid her hand onto Rin’s skin and then went further down, ignoring the small squeak that she heard.  
  
“Look at this, Shiro,” Illya said, rubbing Rin’s pussy and then spreading it apart with two fingers. “Can you see,” Illya glanced down at it herself before looking at her brother, “how wet and pink it is?”  
  
“You, you pervert,” Rin said, slapping Illya’s hand away. Then she quickly reached up and grabbed Shiro, dragging him down and cutting off any possible view. “Don’t look at it!”  
  
“Just fuck her,” Illya said, going with the flow. “Slide it inside of her, Shiro and take her virginity.”  
  
Shiro made a muffled, grunting sound at that and Illya smiled. So, her brother (her _big_ brother, though by far fewer years than one would think, looking at the two of them) was into that sort of thing, was he? Good to know. And he’d have a second chance as soon as he was done with Rin. Illya was quite ready to lose her virginity.  
  
Illya frowned and tried to get a better view of the two of them. It was harder than it should be. Didn’t they remember that _she_ was in command of the two of them? And that, therefore, she should be able to see the exact moment when these two lost their virginity with each other?  
  
“Back up a bit, Shiro,” Illya commanded, her voice dripping with lust. “I want to _see_ this when it happens.”  
  
Shiro leaned back a bit, panting a bit as he stared down at Rin. He didn’t go very far backwards but it was enough to let Illya see what she wanted to see. The tip of Shiro’s cock was resting against Rin’s pussy but he hadn’t actually slid inside of her yet.  
  
“Do it,” Illya urged Shiro. “Slide into her. Fuck her. Fill her up.”  
  
Shiro didn’t need to be told. He did just that, pushing himself forward and sliding into Rin. They both made a pair of _wonderful_ sounds as he filled her up. Illya felt her own pussy throb at the sight and reached down to rub her soaked folds. That felt wonderful as well and she shivered, sliding one small finger into her pussy and rubbing at her soaking wet folds.  
  
Once he was inside of Rin, Shiro didn’t need any more urging to keep on going. He started to rock back and forth, in and out of Rin again and again. Illya could see his cock pumping into Rin’s pussy and then sliding out. It was a _hot_ sight and she felt a shiver running from head to toe as she watched.  
  
“S-shiro,” Rin moaned, reaching up to rub at his chest. “This is, oh, this is _good_.” She shivered and moaned. “It’s better than I thought it would be.”  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Shiro said, nodding quickly. “You’re so _wet_ , Rin.”  
  
“Is she?” Illya asked, sitting down next to Rin and continuing to masturbate. “Is the stuck-up princess soaked from showing her naked body off to the two of us?”  
  
Rin glared at Illya and Illya smiled. Then a fun idea came to her.  
  
Illya leaned forward to kiss Rin. She pressed her mouth right up against Rin’s lips and slid her tongue inside of her. Rin made a surprised squeaking sound but Illya had her eyes closed so she couldn’t see the expression on Rin’s face. It was a good one, though. How could it not be?  
  
Shiro made a pretty similar sound as he watched the two of them kiss. It was a hot, heavy, breathy sound and Illya could feel the force of the thrusts he was using traveling up Rin’s body. She rested a hand on Rin’s lower belly, but, sadly, she couldn’t actually feel Shiro’s cock pumping in and out of the teenager’s pussy.  
  
By the time Illya started to need to breathe, she had felt up a lot of Rin’s body. Her breasts, especially, since those were the most sensitive part of her not currently getting used. Rin had even started to press her chest up against Illya’s hands as Illya had worked, stroking the large, soft mound. Large compared to her own chest, at least, though Rin was quite small when compared to some of the servants back home in Germany.  
  
Finally, Illya pulled her head back, panting for air. She stared down at Rin with a wide smile. Rin was panting, red-faced and wide-eyed. Was that her first time kissing a girl? Most likely, yes. Illya wondered if Rin had enjoyed it as much as she had.  
  
And if Rin could tell her enjoyment of getting kissed apart from her enjoyment of getting fucked, because Shiro was still pumping in and out of her, again and again. Illya’s brother had a pretty excited look on his face as he glanced between the two of them. Most of his attention was on Rin, though, staring at her with wide, excited eyes as he kept on fucking her.  
  
Well, who could blame him? There _was_ something interesting about the way that Rin’s boobs bounced up and down as she got fucked. It was nice to see, actually. Illya reached down to rub one stiff nipple even as her other hand explored her own pussy.  
  
And that felt _very_ nice as well. Illya shivered as she plunged two fingers in and out of her pussy. The way they stretched her out, rubbing against her was _very_ nice. The kind of thing that Illya could really get to love having happen to her. She shivered and smiled and kept on playing with her body as she watched her two subordinates fucking in front of her.  
  
“Oh, oh, Shiro,” Rin said in a very quiet voice. “I’m-,” she shivered and gasped. “I’m going to-!”  
  
She refused to say what she was about to do. It was terribly obvious, though. Illya grinned as she looked down at Rin, enjoying the orgasm that was about to rip through the older girl’s body.  
  
It was a _very_ impressive orgasm when it did happen. Rin shivered on the pillows as she squirmed around, gasping for air and moaning sweetly. Illya felt her own pussy squeezing down around her fingers as she stared, watching Rin moan out her pleasure.  
  
“How does it feel, Shiro?” Illya asked, resting a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Do you like feeling her wrapped around you like this? Feeling the great Rin Tokasha cumming from you fucking her?”  
  
“I,” Shiro said, shivering from head to toe as he looked down at her, “yeah, it’s _really_ good.”  
  
“And you should keep it up, don’t you think?” Illya asked, smiling widely. “You should make sure that she gets to feel every last centimeter of you inside of her, again and again.”  
  
Shiro nodded. Illya smiled as he picked up the pace a bit, slamming back and forth, driving his cock in and out of the black-haired girl squirming around underneath them. What an _amazing_ sight. Illya didn’t know how anyone could ever get tired of this.  
  
Rin was obviously enjoying herself a _lot_ as she got fucked. She was gasping for air and clutching at the pillows, her fingers threatening to tear the fabric. Illya reached up and rested one hand on one of Rin’s breasts. Shiro was grabbing Rin’s other boob already and his other hand was firmly clinging to Rin’s hips.  
  
“That’s right,” Illya said quietly. “Keep on fucking her. Keep on filling her up with your dick. And pretty soon you’re going to be filling her up with your cum, aren’t you?”  
  
Neither Rin or Shiro reacted to that. They just kept on staring at each other as Shiro pumped his hips back and forth. And that was alright with Illya. She was having a _great_ time, anyway. Getting to see these two together, rutting like a pair of animals because she had ordered them to was a _huge_ turn-on.  
  
Illya could feel the arousal running down her thighs, making the scrawny, pale skin glisten from what was coming down from her pussy. And her fingers were helping add to that, stirring herself up and making a real mess as she kept on masturbating. It was just so _fun_ to watch these two. There were some other things that would be even more enjoyable but Illya would be getting to them soon enough.  
  
Shiro was still rocking back and forth, his hands and eyes moving all over Rin’s body. And Rin was doing the same to him, though she wasn’t able to reach out to get at as much of his body. It still looked _very_ nice and Illya was enjoying herself immensely as she stared.  
  
“I’m, I’m going to cum soon,” Shiro said, his words heavy and wobbling.  
  
“Not inside!” Rin said quickly, a hand landing on her stomach. “Don’t you dare knock me up!”  
  
“No, no, get her pregnant, big brother,” Illya said, swooping behind Shiro and pressing herself up against him, forcing him to stay inside of Rin. “Pump every last bit of your cum inside of her, fill her full.”  
  
Shiro moaned, drowning out whatever it was that Rin was trying to say. Then he was cumming. Illya looked over his shoulder at the show, enjoying herself immensely.  
  
Cum immediately started to flow out of Rin’s pussy. There was just _that_ much getting pumped inside of her, was there? How wonderful to see. Illya licked her lips as she looked down at Rin’s full pussy and then up at her face.  
  
Rin obviously couldn’t believe that this was happening to her. Her mouth was hanging open as she stared down at her pussy, her hands on Shiro’s chest. But it wasn’t _just_ a look of shock on her face. The lust, written all over her features, was also as clear as day. It was a _lovely_ look on her and Illya giggled as she stared at the older girl.  
  
The three of them stayed like this for a while, before Illya relaxed enough to allow Shiro to pull backwards and slide out of Rin. The two teenagers gasped for air, staring down at each other and then at Rin’s pussy. Illya had never looked away from it.  
  
After all, it was a _very_ nice sight, seeing the semen seeping out of Rin’s pussy. Such a thick, white stream! It must feel lovely inside of Rin. And Illya was going to be getting a chance to try it out for herself _very_ soon as well.  
  
“I can’t believe that you came inside of me,” Rin murmured, rubbing her pussy and looking at the cum clinging to her fingers. “I can’t believe that you came so _much_.”  
  
“It, uh,” Shiro said, panting heavily. “You feel pretty nice, Rin.”  
  
Rin didn’t seem to hear a word that he was saying. Illya shrugged. Well, now that Shiro had fucked Rin, it was _her_ turn. And Illya was _more_ than ready to get fucked. Her pussy was wet and dripping with need right now. And rather than the tongue of one of her handmaidens, Illya thought that the very _best_ thing that could take care of what she was feeling right now was her big brother’s dick.  
  
“Shiro!” Illya said, moving around to his front and looking Shiro in the eyes. “It’s time for you to take care of _me_ now.” She ran her hands up and down along her body, letting Shiro get a good long look. He obviously liked what he saw, as his cock twitched back and forth. “And you’re going to do a _good_ job of it, right?”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Shiro said, nodding as he stared at Illya. “A real good job.”  
  
Did he even know what he was saying right now? Hard to tell and it didn’t much matter. Illya just grinned as she pushed Shiro down. He landed, sprawled out on the floor, staring up at her. And his dick was waving back and forth, looking so _very_ tempting.  
  
Illya grinned as she sank down, resting on top of him. The squatting position wasn’t _that_ comfortable, but she could make do. Especially for just a short time and _especially_ when it let Shiro look at the wet pussy that was hovering just above his cock.  
  
“You know, I’ve never had a penis inside of me before, Big Brother,” Illya said, enjoying the expression that crossed over Shiro’s face at that. “You’re going to be the very first man to ever be inside of me. Isn’t that special?”  
  
“I, uh, I,” Shiro stammered, still looking at Illya’s wet pussy that was just _barely_ pressing against his cock.   
  
“You’re going to get to fuck two talented mages in one day,” Illya said, looking over at Rin, who was staring with an equally shocked and intrigued expression. “You’re going to get to feel two tight, virgin pussies wrapped all around your big, hard cock.”  
  
Illya could have kept on going like this all day, but it was becoming pretty obvious that if she didn’t fill herself up on her brother’s cock _now_ , he was going to cum just from the dirty talk and having the tip of his cock rubbing against her pussy. And that wouldn’t do at all.  
  
So Illya sank down on Shiro’s cock, _forcing_ herself to take more and more of his dick. It felt _really_ good and Illya moaned as she got filled up, feeling the shaft moving deeper and deeper inside of her as she sank down.  
  
It was better than Illya had thought that it would be. And she had pretty high expectations of what it would be like. Illya moaned, feeling herself getting filled _up_ by the cock as she went further and further down. Her legs were kicking as she felt the pleasure inside of her, filling her up and stretching her out.  
  
“Tight,” Shiro moaned, his hands twitching as he looked at her. “It’s, ah, _tight_.”  
  
“Well, I am a lot smaller than Rin is,” Illya said, glancing over at Rin, who was starting to masturbate. “Bu t my body is enjoying your cock _just_ as much as she is.” She rocked back and forth. “I’m _really_ enjoying it.”  
  
Illya was telling the complete and utter truth. Feeling her brother’s cock inside of her like this really _did_ feel amazingly wonderful. She shivered, one hand reaching up to play with her barely-there breasts as she rubbed her stiff nipples. It felt _amazing_ and Illya moaned softly, bobbing up and down.  
  
She had taken almost all of Shiro’s dick by now. There were just a few centimeters left to go. And Illya quickly took care of them, going all the way down and resting on Shiro’s lap.  
  
Shiro was looking at her with wide eyes, like he couldn’t believe this was really happening. Illya smiled at him, moving her hips back and forth a bit and feeling his cock moving around inside of her. That felt _really_ nice and she moaned. She was going to cum soon. A lot faster than she would have if she had been getting eaten out or something.  
  
Illya rose up and down along Shiro. She wasn’t able to go as quickly as she would have liked. He was just too _big_ inside of her pussy for her to manage that. But what she was feeling was still _wonderful_. Illya shivered, feeling how stretched out she was, rubbing one hand against her pussy and the huge shaft that was filling it up.  
  
“I’m going to cum on your cock,” Illya said, looking Shiro right in the eyes. “I’m going to orgasm because your dick is deep inside of me. And you’re going to watch it happen.”  
  
Shiro mutely nodded, his eyes as wide as saucers. Illya grinned and bobbed up and down along Shiro’s cock, forcing herself to move. It was _great_. Illya was feeling so _warm_ inside of her body as she bounced up and down along the stiff cock. No _wonder_ her servants were always so ready and eager to preform for her if they got to feel this!  
  
Illya grinned as she looked at Shiro. Shiro had a very embarrassed and very aroused expression on his face as he looked at Illya’s slender body. His hands were on her hips, squeezing down lightly, just enough to let her feel it without actually controlling how fast Illya went along him. And that was good, because _Illya_ was the one in command here, both right now and in the future.  
  
“Oh, Rin,” Illya said, turning to look at the older girl. She was sitting on an over-sized cushion, slowly masturbating and brightly blushing as she watched the two of them. “I’m surprised that you let this dick go.” Illya twitched her hips back and forth as much as she could bring herself to do. “It feels so _good_ inside of me.” She giggled. “And it felt good in you two, didn’t it?”  
  
“I, I don’t need to answer that,” Rin said, snatching her hand away from her pussy and wiping it clean. “And, and, and are we going to spend all day like this or are we going to try to win the Grail War?”  
  
“I don’t think Shiro here will be able to focus at _all_ until he cums,” Illya said in a teasing voice as she ran her hand up and down along Shiro’s chest, feeling how _big_ he was and how much he was stretching her out. It was a _lovely_ feeling. “And surely you wouldn’t want to go into battle with only two-thirds of us able to fight.”  
  
“He can’t fight anyway,” Rin muttered underneath her breath. “And don’t you feel any shame about this?”  
  
“None at all,” Illya responded breezily, telling the absolute truth. “Why should I?” She laughed, staring down at Shiro. “I’m Father’s _actual_ child, not some stray found on the street.” Shiro looked mad at that but Illya just kept on riding him, which was a wonderful way to shut him up. “And I’ve been looking forward to something like this for a long, long time.”  
  
And it was everything that Illya had thought it could be. The shaft inside of her felt _amazing_. Illya moaned, feeling it stretching her out, reaching _deep_ inside of her and making her entire body tingle from head to toe as she bounced up and down along the cock. Oh yes. In just a few more minutes of this slow and steady stroking, she was going to cum. Maybe not even a _few_ minutes.  
  
Which was indeed the case. Illya gasped as she felt her climax starting to tear through her body. It was _amazing_. She whimpered on top of Shiro as she felt a stronger, better pleasure than anything she had ever felt before rushing through her body. It was _good_ , it was _amazing_ and Illya didn’t care who knew it.  
  
Illya could feel her pussy squeezing down around the dick inside of her. Shivers were running through her entire body, from head to toe as she came. She was gently rocking back and forth on top of Shiro, feeling his cock pressing against her insides in new ways as she moved. It was _lovely_ and that was just about the only thought that there was room for in Illya’s head. She was having a _really_ good time.  
  
The orgasm finally died down inside of her, leaving enough room for Illya to _think_ a bit. Not a lot, but just enough to get her act together, to put her thoughts in order and to remember that she could keep _on_ feeling this good if she just started to ride Shiro again.  
  
So Illya did, bouncing up and down along her brother’s cock, feeling him _inside_ of her, stretching her out. It was just as good after her orgasm as it had been beforehand. Illa loved this and she _knew_ that she was going to have to do this sort of thing again and again. Maybe with Shiro, maybe with something or someone else. She hadn’t decided yet and didn’t _need_ to decide. Not when there was still such a wonderful cock for her to fuck herself on.  
  
“I can’t believe I can fit,” Shiro stopped to pant for breath before continuing, “in someone so _tight_.”  
  
“Well, look at her,” Rin said, moving around to get a better view. “She’s so _tiny_. I wouldn’t have thought that you could fit inside of her at all.”  
  
“Yes,” Illya said, her breaths coming in deep gasps, “I’m small.” She smiled down at Shiro. “And I’m still more than enough for you, aren’t I?” She wiggled her hips back and forth. “You’re going to cum inside of me, just like you did with Rin, huh?”  
  
Shiro nodded, gritting his teeth as he looked at Illya’s scrawny body bouncing along him. Illya had felt his cock twitch at the mention of filling her pussy with lots of thick semen. Did he like the idea of making girls pregnant?  
  
Well, he had certainly done the job with Rin. And he might manage it with Illya as well. Illya wasn’t _sure_ , though. Her mother had gotten pregnant, of course. But did that mean that Illya could get pregnant as well? It was hard to say, especially with her body still in this undeveloped state. Even her family didn’t know _everything_ there was to know about homunculi, especially when it came to a homunculi being able to reproduce and what traits her children would have from that.  
  
Illya would just have to wait a few months to see, she supposed. And in the meantime, she knew _exactly_ how to spend her free time. She grinned wolfishly and rocked her hips back and forth, feeling the shaft sliding in and out of her, pressing against her inner walls.  
  
Rin laid a hand on Illya’s shoulder and then gradually slid it downwards. Illya shivered as her breast was touched, the small curves there prodded and groped by Rin. It felt _very_ nice and Illya smiled as her stiff nipples were tended to.  
  
“Oh, that feels _good_ , Rin,” Illya said with a smile over her shoulder. “Take care of the other one as well.”  
  
Rin didn’t say anything and just started touching her. Illya glanced at Rin’s face. She looked more turned on now than embarrassed. Ah, she was enjoying the chance to touch Illya like this? Well, who wouldn’t?  
  
“I’m not going to be able to hold on for much longer,” Shiro gasped. “I’m going to cum soon.”  
  
“Really?” Illya asked, grinning down at him and twitching her hips back and forth. “Then I had better make this _last_ , shouldn’t I?”  
  
Then Illya started to _really_ ride Shiro. She put everything she had into fucking him, lifting herself up and then slamming down on his cock, again and again and again. It felt _wonderful_ and Illya moaned as she felt the pleasure spreading through her body, filling up every single part of her. It wasn’t something that she could keep on doing for long, but it could last for just long enough.  
  
Illya also didn’t think that she was going to get a second orgasm out of this, but the _pleasure_ that was running through her body was still strong enough to make her feel _wonderful_ and tingly all over her body. Especially with Rin helping her out like this, touching Illya’s flat chest and stroking the rest of her body.  
  
Illya bounced up and down, filling herself up on cock again and again. Her body was able to take Shiro’s rod to the very last centimeter, entirely filling herself up on dick. And it really did feel so _amazing_ , so _wonderful_. Illya could feel the tingles spreading through her body, making every bit of her feel so warm and soft.  
  
Speaking of warm and soft, Illya was _wet_ as well. She was leaking arousal like mad as she bounced up and down along Shiro’s shaft, getting filled up all the way and loving every single second of it. What _could_ be better than getting fucked? Illya would have to do some tests to see how it felt to get fucked versus getting fucked by someone she knew, versus getting fucked by her (adopted) brother. Illya thought that the suggestion of incest, even though they weren’t actually related, might be just enough to really make things better.  
  
Illya wasn’t sure _when_ she would have the time to run those tests but she was sure that she would enjoy them when she did. She grinned and ran her hands along Shiro’s own chest, feeling the lean muscles there flexing as he panted for air.  
  
It was obvious that Shiro was getting close to his third orgasm in half an hour. Illya could actually see a vein on the side of his forehead pulsing in time with the beating of his heart as he got to feel Illya’s tight, virginal pussy sliding up and down along his dick, taking _good_ care of him. And later on, he would be taking _good_ care of Illya as well. Oh yes, he certainly would be. Illya knew what she wanted, what she needed and how she would get it. There wouldn’t be any excuses accepted for anything else.  
  
Illya rocked her hips from side to side, feeling the shaft shifting around inside of her pussy. It was a _very_ nice feeling, one that sent wonderful tingles up and down along her body, making her feel so _warm_ inside. She sighed happily as she stared down at Shiro, feeling how her pussy was getting _stretched_ out.  
  
“Have you ever felt such a tight, tight pussy before?” Illya asked, looking down at Shiro. “Have you ever gotten to feel something as good as this?”  
  
“I’ve never,” Shiro gasped heavily, “never had sex before now.” His cheeks flushed as he admitted that.  
  
Illya had thought as much. And she had hoped for as much. It just wouldn’t have been as much _fun_ if either he or Rin had much sexual experience. Illya was looking forward to all of the things she was going to be showing the two of them, all of the special little tricks and secrets she knew, and that she could use to see how much the two of them learned to _enjoy_ the various ideas she had.  
  
“And doesn’t it feel wonderful?” Illya asked, picking up the conversation once again. “Don’t you _love_ the feeling of having my pussy wrapped around your cock? Or Rin’s pussy, too?”  
  
Shiro didn’t answer that. He just nodded, his head jerking up and down as his hands squeezed down on Illya’s hips. Illya turned to look at Rin. She was closely watching, even though she had a _very_ embarrassed look on her face.  
  
“And you, Rin,” Illya said, staring her right in the eyes. “You’re loving this, too, aren’t you?” Rin opened her mouth and Illya waved a finger back and forth. “Before you say anything, remember that I saw you cumming!”  
  
“I,” Rin said, glaring at the ground and shifting from side to side before nervously clearing her throat, “I really did enjoy… _that_. But you’re still a pervert for making us do this sort of thing.”  
  
“Me?” Illya asked, touching her chest. “But I’m a girl. How can girls be perverted?” She looked down at Shiro and licked her lips. “Everyone knows that it’s _guys_ who are the perverted jerks who want to do all sorts of weird things with innocent girls like us. Right, big brother?”  
  
Shiro made a coughing sound in the back of his throat at that and Illya grinned again. Oh, this was just too _fun_. She was going to enjoy her time with these two. Both in regards to the long, long list of sexy things she was going to try out with them and just spending time with them as their master. Oh, she was going to have _so_ much fun.  
  
And Shiro was obviously getting close to the maximum amount of _fun_ that he could have, too. His dick was twitching inside of her and he was taking deep, ragged breaths. Illya didn’t give him a chance to recover and just kept on bouncing up and down along his cock, driving him onwards.  
  
Then Shiro came. Illya’s eyes got wide and her jaw dropped as she felt the cum pumping inside of her, filling her up. It was _hot_. Far, far hotter than Illya had expected that it could be. She gasped silently, feeling the hot splashes of thick semen landing on her inner walls. She whimpered softly as it happened, as she was _covered_ with semen.  
  
Illya felt like her entire pussy was getting painted white with cum. It was a miracle that there was enough room left inside of her for the dick. There was just so much _cum_. And Illya still had a feeling that there was less cum now than when Shiro had covered her and Rin’s faces. She didn’t think that she would have been able to _handle_ the first load of semen going inside of her.  
  
Illya was _really_ enjoying _all_ of this. She shivered and licked her lips, staring down at Shiro. He was panting for breath, even as he kept on filling her up. Illya moaned as well as she felt another jet of semen landing on her sensitive inner walls.  
  
That, along with Rin rubbing her nipples, was enough to send Illya over the edge once again. She hadn’t even been expecting this orgasm but she _very_ much enjoyed it when it did happen. She gasped as she felt the pleasure pulsing inside of her, conjuring up _another_ amazing orgasm. Illya moaned and she might have fallen backwards if Rin hadn’t been holding onto her.  
  
It was such a _good_ feeling inside of her. Such a very, _very_ good feeling. Illya saw sparks of white light appearing and vanishing in front of her eyes as she came, squeezing down tightly around the shaft inside of her pussy, feeling how _different_ it felt now that there was a lot of semen in between her walls and the shaft.  
  
Illya rocked back and forth, her mouth silently opening and closing. It was so _good_. Orgasms from getting fucked were _so_ much better than any other kind of orgasms. She _loved_ this. Absolutely, completely loved it. She was- she was-  
  
Illya was feeling pretty tired, actually. But it was a _good_ kind of tired. The kind that made her smile widely as she felt the pleasure inside every scrap and corner of her body. She stretched, feeling her skin tingling from the pleasure, feeling the lightness inside of her, feeling everything and enjoying everything.  
  
And now it was time to examine just _what_ Shiro’s dick had done to her. Illya slowly stood up, stretching a bit as she looked down at her body. The sensation of the cock sliding out of her was weird. The sensation of the _cum_ sliding out of her was even odder. But Illya still liked it a _lot_. She shivered, looking down at her pussy, hands going down to examine it and feel it.  
  
As she started to touch her wet, sensitive pussy, Illya heard a choking sound from Shiro. She looked down at him and saw that he was staring with wide eyes at her. At her crotch, especially, and the semen that was leaking out of her and running down her thighs. As much as he was obviously interested in the sight, his cock was still staying limp and soft in between his legs.  
  
“Is that all you can do?” Illya asked in a teasing voice, taking a deep breath and swaying her hips from side to side. “You’re going soft after just three orgasms?” Illya grinned wolfishly, showing off every tooth in her mouth. “You’re going to need to work on your endurance.”  
  
“I, uh,” Shiro stammered. Illya wasn’t sure if he had actually heard anything she had said. “Um, wow, that’s….”  
  
“You know, it’s a pity that your mending magic doesn’t work on _you_ ,” Rin said with a giggle. “Getting your _sword_ back up and ready to use could be a nice little trick.”  
  
Illya grinned at that as well. What an _interesting_ idea. Maybe she could have her handmaids go and take a look to see if they could find something that could help her brother be a bit more ready to preform when needed.  
  
“I, I just need a minute,” Shiro said, looking back and forth between the two naked girls in front of him, both with semen leaking out of their pussies. “Believe me, it won’t take long.”  
  
“But however will we pass the time while we wait?” Illya asked, turning around to look Rin up and down. And since she wasn’t going to strain her neck, that mostly meant just looking at Rin from the chest down. It was still quite a nice sight. “I have an idea or two.”  
  
Actually, Illya had a _large_ number of ideas on what she could do with the two of them. And possibly with their Servants as well. She had only seen a bit of Archer and Saber, but why _shouldn’t_ Illya enjoy herself with them as much as she would with their masters?  
  
Illya couldn’t think of a single reason why she shouldn’t have all the kinds of fun that she could possibly think of.


End file.
